Project Runway
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Natasha is Tony's assistant and somehow gets wrangled into having the people of Project Runway design different outfits for her. This totally got away from me I don't know if I recommend it...It has a lot of fashion in it...and some romance...


"Mr. Stark," Natasha knocked on the door to Tony's laboratory.

"Ah Natasha so good of you to greet me this morning."

"Yes sir, may I come in I require your assistance," she said.

"Why what happened?"

"You handcuffed me last night while you were drunk and I'd like the handcuffs removed."

He laughed a bit and opened the door. "Did I do anything?" he said walking to his workbench.

"Wove the handcuffs around my ankles and tried to dry hump me, I summoned a hooker from your party and you were sedated but I have no idea where the key is."

"Ya I was drunk so unfortunately I don't know either, but bring the cuffs here." Tony got out a torch and Natasha held her arms around as he melted the lock then removed the cuffs.

"Thank you," she jumped up on his bench. "Coffee, two milk," she handed the cup to him.

"Thank you, you're a good assistant."

"I know, oh Tim Gunn called and he wants you to do a challenge on Project Runway."

"I'm too picky for them, plus that'd be a social environment without alcohol."

"You need the publicity," she reprimanded.

"Perhaps you could still appear on the show but have them design an outfit for Miss Romanoff," J.A.R.V.I.S. offered.

"Jarvis I hate you," she glared at the ceiling.

"Don't hate on Jarvis, besides that's a really good idea, and you said I need the publicity," he smiled mischievously at her.

She frowned and called Tim Gunn back.

#

"Hello Mr. Stark," Heidi Klum greeted as she met him backstage. "The designers are waiting for your presentation and announcement of their next challenge."

"We're ready for you Mr. Stark, Heidi they're waiting for you in your chair," Tim said smiling kindly. "You'll introduce Miss Romanoff."

"Sounds like a plan," Tony smiled and walked on stage and several people gasped seeing him. "Hello designers!" he smiled. "I have a quick question for you," he looked out at the nine contestants sitting staring up at him on the runway. "Who of you here would take the prize money right now if I doubled it? But you had to walk away." No one raised their hand, "Tripled it? Still no takers, alright half a million dollars." Three people raised their hands. "Excellent, stand to the side," he made them move to the left of the chairs. "Now who would like to design for me?" two people raised their hand. "I need one more but let's try this, who wants to design woman's clothing?" Three people raised their hand. "Good you three stand to the right you one undecided join the other two in the front of the chairs. Now ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Natasha Romanoff, my lovely assistant!"

Natasha walked out and stood beside Tony who wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"You in the group to the left, you money takers, you will be designing a casual look for Miss Romanoff, something fun and flirty, I want to love it! Whoever wins out of the three of you will win half a million dollars, cash. You people who wanted to design for me, well I'm very picky and don't want to make anyone cry therefore you will be designing business wear for Miss Romanoff, she wears it all the time sometimes for several days in a row depending on my antics. Therefore the outfit must be professional and functional but don't lose character or make it gender neutral, she's gorgeous people make sure she's still a woman in it. The winner will have a TV interview with some of the major networks. And my last group who wanted to do woman's apparel, you will design her outfit for the next Stark Expo, she will wear it, if it is perfect, and I will credit you personally on stage."

"Oh there's one more thing," Natasha spoke up. "As you are all aware when the season began there were 18 of you, half of you remain well for this challenge three contestants will be returning, decided before hand, and one will compete in each category. If any of them win the section then they will replace the loser in that section." She smiled as the contestants began to sweat, "Tim."

"Designers to your work stations you have twenty minutes to sketch."

The designers scattered and Tony and Natasha were allowed to socialize a bit before going to see how the designers were doing.

"First table Tony off you go," Natasha led him towards the first workstation.

"Hello there," Tony greeted.

"Hi Mr. Stark I'm Nathan, first I wanted to thank you for your work with weapons technology. I have a brother serving in Iraq and one of the fire-retardant suits you made saved his life as well as the rest of his troop from a firebomb. It's an honor to meet you in person."

Tony smiled kindly, "I don't know what I'm supposed to ask you."

"Ask him about his design, which section he was put in, the fabrics he wants to use, colors, and give constructive criticism like don't use pink it makes her ass look fat."

"I see, please answer my mouth piece," Tony smiled kissing her cheek.

"I'm doing the evening wear expo gown, I'm designing an elegant dress it starts here," he turned his sketchbook around to show them. "It's tight from the neck to the waist and then it flows out and stops at the knee in the front and continues to the floor on the back. The back of the gown has some crisscross patterns to heighten detail and I was thinking of using a dark purple fabric."

"I like the style I love the back that you design and she looks good in purple. Try making a spandex slip though because the expo is in Palm Springs and it's hot there. Good job though work hard," he said walking to the next station.

The low cut top worn by the next designer quickly distracted Tony. "What section did you get?"

"I'm doing business attire. I'm doing a low cut top with some ruching on the bust and a pant with a flare. I'm Maria by the way," she smiled flirtatiously up at him.

"How's the neckline?" he asked. "Is it more like yours or hers?" he asked looking at the designer's shirt, which revealed a large part of her bust versus Natasha's, which covered most of her, the buttons only revealing some of her collarbone.

"More like mine, there's going to be a clasp here to draw some attention as well," she circled the clasp just below the bust line on the drawing. It'll add a pop of color and end the dip in the neckline."

"That sounds excellent just be careful with how plunging the neckline is, it should be eye catching yes but we want everyone else to work too."

"Yes sir," she smiled perkily.

"Next station Natasha," Tony pushed her forward slightly to a guy who was staring at his drawing with an odd look on his face.

"Hello," Tony greeted the guy staring at his sketchbook.

"Hi," he looked up smiling. "I'm Eddie, have casual attire and I have a design that could go very well or could go very wrong. It depends on how accurate my imagination is."

"Usually most things start out like that, at least your mess-ups don't blow up," Tony replied.

Eddie laughed, "No they don't but it might be worse to offend a women, jury's out."

"Depends on how big the explosion is."

"That's ture, what I'm doing right now is a basic white tank top with a tropical colored skirt. The skirt has three ties along the left side but the bottom two can be untied and tucked away leaving no weird looking material for when its bathing suit weather I'm also designing a swimsuit for underneath the outfit and a matching shawl for the skirt. I was thinking of a teal for the bikini would you like to see the design for the bikini as well?"

"Certainly," Tony smiled wrapping his arm around Natasha and pulling her close.

"Alright well I was torn between dark cerulean blue or a teal but the design is a strapless top with a cute ruffle in the center and a fabric pulling away from it and bottoms that have a ruffle at the left side tied around a silver metal ring."

"Use the dark cerulean." Tony gave his advice then led Natasha over to the next workstation. They stood awkwardly waiting as the next girl kept drawing. Tony coughed and the girl kept sketching.

"Hang on just one second, I want the sketch to be perfect for such a distinguished visitor." She finished her last little line and looked up, "Hi I'm Callie and I'm so excited to meet you," Tony was reaching his hand out but she ignored him and shook Natasha's hand. "I have been such a big fan of yours for so long, I'm so honored to meet you."

"This is a nice twist," Natasha smiled shaking the girls hand. "So what are you designing for me?"

"Well I got the Stark Expo attire. I've designed a black and red gown, the body is black with red highlights. Four red straps come up from both sides of the emphasized bust to form a choker, there's a red belt around the waist that hangs loosely and red lace from the bottom, the dress ends at the knee, red heels."

"I like it," Tony said looking at the sketch, "I like how between the red strips leading to the choker you can see her gorgeous neck." Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's a lovey neck," he ran his hand over her neck.

"Her neck is exquisite isn't it? Have you ever seen her old modeling pictures?"

"I didn't know you modeled," Tony looked over at Natasha who was beginning to blush.

"Here look," she pulled her iPad out and opened a folder. "She's been one of my favorite models for years."

"It was awhile ago," Natasha looked away.

"She did everything, she modeled eveningwear, swimsuits, lingerie, she even did a show on high heels and only wore the heels."

Tony took a small device from his pocket and slipped it into the plug on the iPad. All of the files copied and went onto the device. "Thank you I'll be keeping these."

"Hey!" Natasha yelled.

"Do you like my design?" Callie asked looking hopeful.

"Oh yes back to that, the design is creative which means it could be amazing or horrid depending on how well you pull it off. Good luck." Tony smiled took his device from her iPad and walked to the next station. "I can't wait to look at those pictures," he smirked.

"Stop!" she squeaked hiding her face in his shirt.

"Hi," a girl tried to look at them.

"Hey," Tony smiled. "What did you get?"

"I'm Megan and I got professional attire. I designed a pencil skirt with an altered male top ad tie, the sleeve will be ¾ cut but can be rolled to sit comfortably around the bicep. The neckline is frilled and the tie will be on a necklace which now that I'm thinking may be too casual…"

"Why can't she just wear a normal tie?" Tony arched an eyebrow. "She knows how to tie ties you know, she does mine all the time."

"Well if you look at the design I've made it so that it's a bit low cut which may look out of place with a tie but I suppose I could try bring the neckline up frilling around the buttons and the tie can lie inside of the frills. Does that sound better?"

"Get drawing," Tony encouraged.

"My station is next," a guy winked at Tony. "It's probably not hard to guess that I wanted to design for you, so I'm doing her professional attire. I'm doing a dress with short sleeves it has some buttons here along the side and a belt around the waist. It's going to be in pink, white, and black pattern, if I can find the material at mood."

"Mood?" Tony arched an eyebrow.

"It's where we buy our materials."

"Well I haven't seen a dress designed for the professional attire yet. I'm excited to see what you do."

"Good I'm glad you like it," he smiled at Tony.

Tony and Natasha were walking to the next area when he leaned over towards Natasha. "Why should it be obvious which attire he had?"

"He was hitting on you Tony, he's gay," Natasha looked at him and shook her head rolling her eyes, sometimes he was so dense. But cute, what if he wore a dress. No that'd be weird she decided. She looked at the suit he was in and noticed that it was a very nice suit. She really liked the blue color he was wearing, it looked nice with his eyes.

"I feel bad for him," Tony said.  
"Why?" Natasha quirked her eyebrow.

"I'm straight," Tony said having an overly cocky look on his face.

"A crime for all gay men," she smirked.

"I know," Tony looked at her. "Speak to me," he looked at the timid little girl in front of him.

"Hi," the girl whispered.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," she said again.

"Please say something else," he said.

"I think you scare her," Natasha whispered in his ear, she smirked a bit as she saw him shiver.

"Um, well I, um," the girl closed her eyes and turned her sketchpad so they could see her idea. "I used the colors red and gold and made a dress. The two fabrics would be interwoven among the bust and tool would make up the skirt that would end about an inch above the knee. Tub top dress."

"You got casual and made a tube top dress with flowing tool?" he asked.

"Not casual enough?" the girl looked petrified. "How, how about this," she flipped the page and sketched again. "It's a pink cashmere top high neck a heart cut along the bust line, the flirty aspect you asked for and a white skirt with a layer of glitter over it."

"Don't go too disco, glitter and I mean it's casual cashmere might be a bit much. Just be careful."

The girl nodded quickly, Tony grunted a bit as Natasha jumped on his back. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's my day off I'm allowed to be weird. Plus your comfy and I'm feeling lazy."

He shook his head, "you can't get mad when I feel up your legs then," he smirked.

"Keep it at the legs and you won't suffer," she warned kissing his cheek.

"Hi I'm Steve," a guy said as they approached. "I'm designing your casual wear so I made some jean shorts and a halter top. The top is orange and there's a flower connecting the halter strap to the body of the top, there are also yellow designs on the body of the shirt."

"Cute very summer, just be careful because it's simple, I like it but I don't love it, give it some flare," Tony looked at the sketch.

"Try this," Steve quickly erased part of his sketch and quickly doodled something else. "Sorry it's rough, instead of the full material get rid of the halter top make it a tank top and instead of thick material substitute a transparent layer of orange and yellow overlaying fabric."

"I liked the haltertop though," Tony pouted.

"I can use a thin strap instead of a thick one and I'm sure it'll look better then."

"Do it please," Tony begged practically drooling on the drawing. He walked over to the next station.

"Welcome to rebel territory," she smiled at them.

"Rebel territory?"

"We're the eliminated designers, that's why your dodging glares. You have an adorable backpack by the way," she smiled at Natasha.

"Thanks," Tony said stroking her leg once again.

"I'm Stacy and I got expo attire. I got my inspiration from you actually Mr. Stark. The dress's focal point is going to be at the center bosom where I'm going to redesign your heart piece in fabric and then flowing out from there will be black material which will flow around her. Two go upwards and fall over her shoulders falling down her back. Others go downwards and flow into the skirt. The back will be all fishnet mesh until the pantie line."

"Wow that sounds pretty amazing actually, I really hope that one works out," he said walking off.

"Hello sir, his girlfriend," the next guy introduced.

"She's my um secretary," Tony awkwardly corrected.

"He'd be lucky to have me," Natasha said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ok so casual is a little hard for me but here's what I have for you." Christian took out his sketchbook and turned it so they could see. "It's a baggy bash pant kind of skateboard style with drawstrings at the bottom and the top covers the bust and the stomach is revealed completely. The top is dark blue and the straps cross from the left bust to the right shoulder and vise versa. Each side has four thin straps that keep the shirt up."

"I like it, just be careful that everything comes out right."

"Why are you suddenly in a hurry Tony?"

"I want Champaign," he said walking to the last station.

Natasha squeeked a bit at his quickened pace. "Tony I think I'm ready to go down," she said.

"That's no fun," he said hiking her up a bit on his back.

"Tony," she whined.

"Alright, "he let her down. "Ok guy quick tell me who you are I'm going to take my gorgeous secretary out for a wonderful dinner."

"Alright sir, I'm Kevin I have professional attire. I did a jacket style shirt with a button on the inside around the bust area and another on the outside around the middle just above the hip. The top is bash the skirt is flowing and dark grey."

"Good quick presentation it sounds like a good idea hope you execute it well, Natasha shall we?" Tony held his hand out for her.

He took her to the roof of the design building. There was a table set up with two trays and some glasses with Champaign in an ice bucket in the center. "Tony what is this?" Natasha asked smiling a bit.

"It's a great little dinner which I cooked myself but since it was crap I hired someone else to cook two prime rib steaks. Come on," he smiled and walked her towards her chair. "The view is pretty good too," he pointed to the empire state building sitting in view.

"Yes it is," she smiled and sat down as he pulled her chair out for her. "When did you become such a romantic?"

"I'm not this isn't you're my secretary!" he babbled. Her eyes were suddenly hurt at his repulsion. "No, no ok I'm sorry don't be offended," he rushed. "I'm just bad at this I mean usually I'm not but it means something and so I'm awful because it doesn't usually but you know me and ok stop me Natasha stop me please I mean you're beautiful and stop me!" he yelled and she stood suddenly and kissed him silencing him from his babbling.

#

"The winner for casual wear is Eddie, I love the skirt and the bikini that goes with it. You'll be rewarded with the promised half a million dollars," Tony smiled standing on stage. "Judges rule that second place is Steve, Emily and Christian are in the bottom two. The winner for professional wear is Anthony, second place is Megan and Maria and Kevin are in the bottom two. The last section is the expo and the winner is Stacy, Callie is the second place and Nathan will remain in the contest because Holly had a medical emergency and had to forfeit."

#

**AN: Well this really got away from me but I'm glad I wrote it I did this one for me so I'm happy. **


End file.
